


Work-Around

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Angel can't experience a moment of perfect happiness, doesn't mean that Buffy shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work-Around

"Angel, we can't." Buffy presses her legs together, and tries to think of math, of sitting on a pile of icecubes, of Principal Snyder naked (which, ew), of anything but what she wants Angel to do to her, right now. "Your curse."

"Just because I can't experience a moment of perfect happiness," Angel whispers, "Doesn't mean that you shouldn't."

He presses her back on the bed, and gently tugs down her jeans and panties until they're around her ankles. She spreads her thighs, giving him access, and he brushes the fingers of one hand up and down the cleft of her labia, not even parting the lips, not yet.

She moans, and arches against him, and he dips his fingers inside, into the slick folds. But he doesn't penetrate deeply, not yet; just keeps up the slow, stroking motion, letting the heat build low in her belly, and finally he uses his other hand at the top of the cleft, circling her clit with his thumb, until she's arching off the bed, pressing into his hand to deepen the contact.

"Fingers. Please. Inside!"

He penetrates her slowly, and she's not sure how many fingers he's got in her; it's enough to fill her but not enough that she hurts, even a little bit. She kicks her way out of her jeans and drapes one leg around his shoulders, opening herself wider. "More. Please."

The girth inside her increases, stretches her, just this side of pain, like when she's pushing herself during training, and she's gasping like she's training too, and Angel is rocking his hand in and out of her in time with the thumb on her clit, and then the heat spills through her and she's left gasping.

"See?" Angel says, when she gets herself together enough to raise her head. "Still not evil."

"That was _way_ better than not evil."


End file.
